codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouji
Known as scarred Re-Code:03 also granted title "God of destruction", highly praised for his combat skills and was the one to "kill" Nenene. Background One of the original Re-Codes that worked with Rui and Yukihina, he fights alongside "The One Being Sought" to get the Pandora's box, though it seems that he cares for him when he said that he would remain "his buddy" till he dies. Interestingly, Kouji was also sent to protect Oogami by 'The One Being Sought", when the Code:Emperor revives. Kouji said that it was 'His' last wish. In chapter 97, Kouji told Oogami that one of Oogami and Sakura's classmates was actually a Code:Name in disguise. He also said that particular Code:Name has always been watching them, ever since the beginning. Personality A man who believes only in fighting the strongest opponents around and that weak people aren't worthy to be killed by him. When he fought against the Code: Breakers, he often uses his powers to block off their abilities, before pushing them aside, while saying stuff like they should live on if they have families and friends to look after. A very calm person who does not show much emotion easily. Despite his calm personality he can go into a sadistic battle rampage when he finds a strong opponent. Relationships Toki Fujiwara Toki has been searching for him for a long time to exact revenge for the "death" of his sister Nenene. He is so obsessed with him, that when Kouji makes his appearance, Toki warns the others to back away from "his prey". Toki reveals during that fight that he gave up everything so that he could defeat him, not giving up until he could get even one scratch on him. Rui Hachiouji Kouji used to work together with her as a fellow Re-Code. He mentioned to Toki that he once made a promise to Rui before she left that he will never lose to anyone. It is suggested that their relationship was more than just being comrades, possibly romantic. Powers/Abilities Enhanced/Superhuman Endurance: Kouji has very high defensive power, with or without his special power. His physical durability rate is extremely high, enabling him to take the full force of Toki's Gauss Cannon and not die, still standing as if it was nothing, and continue on fighting with no signs of weakness in his performance. Enhanced Speed: '''Kouji has shown amazing feats of speed, being able to relentlessly attack and pursue Toki in hand-to-hand combat while the latter was forced on the defensive. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Kouji has shown strength far surpassing an average human, able to smash the ground and steel alike with his bare punches. '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Kouji has shown some skill in hand-to-hand combat, able to overwhelm Toki in that field with relative ease while not using his powers for that time. Special Power Air Void Note: Kouji's powers have simliar properties, but are in fact different. One being "Air" that enables him to generate wind and bend the very air around him which enables him to pierce and crush things within the vicinity of him. This can also as well act as defense, as he can make shields, vacuums and defensive barriers. His second power is "Void." While this looks like his "Air" power, it is different in one major way: it only absorbs powers in to nothingness. It was this power that protected him from Toki's liquid mercury attacks as well as the Code: Closer's shadow attacks. Techniques Vacuum: Kouji creates a temporary vacuum around him, stripping the area of air and negating abilities and powers that rely on air. Crash Down: Kouji uses intense air pressure that comes down from above and crushes his enemy against the ground. Aerial Wall: Kouji creates a wall made of air to protect himself. Kamikaze (Divine Wind): Kouji creates a defensive barrier made of wind to protect himself. Kamiarashi (Divine Storm): Kouji's most powerful attack shown thus far, he creates a vacuum storm radiating from his body, reflecting attacks back at his opponent and slicing everything that comes in contact with the wind. It is powerful enough to overwhelm Toki's Gauss Cannon with relative ease. Category:Re-code